Las amigas de la cerdita Peggy
by CherryBomb99
Summary: El primer día en el jardín de infancia Konoha no podría ser peor para Sakura, nada más llegar hace el ridículo, se meten con ella...Pero conoce a las que serán sus amigas: Dos locas pelirrojas, una rubia presumida, una niña tartamuda y la rubia que odia a los chicos. Ah! Y lo más importante, un misterioso chico con el cabello negro que le roba el corazón.
1. Capitulo 1:Primer día, primera impresión

Capítulo 1:Primer día, primera impresión

En el jardín de infancia Konoha se palpaban los nervios de muchos niños al ser ese su primer día. Había un gran revuelo y no era para menos pues ese día conocerían a sus futuros compañeros de los cuales algunos podrían ser sus mejores amigos o sus mayores enemigos.

Una chica de pelo rosa observaba con cierto temor lo que sería el aula donde pasaría los siguientes años y sólo podía preguntarse a qué genio se le había ocurrido la genial idea de juntar a un montón de niños en una misma habitación. Justo en ese momento entró en el aula una mujer mayor de rostro afable.

—Bienvenidos niños, a lo que será vuestro segundo hogar en los años venideros. Soy Chibuki y durante estos años yo seré vuestra profesora. Para empezar os presentareis conforme os vaya señalando.

La profesora fue señalando uno por uno a cada niño y cuando estos se presentaban anotaba sus nombres en una lista. Cuando le tocó presentarse a la chica del pelo rosa la niña estaba tan nerviosa que se quedó en blanco durante medio minuto para al fin musitar su nombre.

—Haruno Sakura.

Al momento de decir su nombre se oyeron risitas al fondo del aula lo que no mejoró en absoluto los nervios de la niña. Después, al salir al patio vio a un grupito de niñas que se reían ruidosamente de por lo que parecía, de ella. Sakura se alejó rápidamente de todos los niños hasta un viejo naranjo. Trató de calmarse pero fue inútil, observó que el grupito de niñas que se había reído estaba enfrente de ella. Bajó la mirada para parecer sumisa y que se largaran .Pero la cabecilla del grupito no se lo tomó muy bien y agarró a Sakura del pelo.

— ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para apartarme la mirada?! ¡¿Eh?!

— ¿Habéis visto la frente que tiene? ¡Es más grande que el pandero de la sita!

— ¡Buff! Sí que es fea y como no recuerdo tu nombre te llamaré frentona.

Al instante todas empezaron a gritar frentona sacándole burla a Sakura, que se fue corriendo a llorar bajo un sauce. Pasó veinte minutos llorando hasta que se le acercó una niña de pelo largo y rubio que le sonreía con ternura.

—Oye ¿Por qué lloras?

Sakura sin levantar la cabeza le explicó lo ocurrido a la misteriosa desconocida mientras le caían las lágrimas. Cuando terminó de hablar la niña rubia le levantó la cabeza con suavidad y sonrió.

—Lo cierto es que es muy ancha….por esa razón deberías lucirla en vez de esconderla con tu flequillo.

Acto seguido sacó de su mochila una cinta rosa oscuro y se la puso como una diadema a la desconsolada Sakura.

— ¿Ves? Así estás más guapa ¡Por cierto! Me llamo Yamanaka Ino y tú te llamas Sakura ¿no?

La niña asintió con algo recelo.

—Te veo muy sola… ¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotras?

—Vale

—Vamos, te las voy a presentar.

Caminaron hasta un gran roble con las raíces sobresalidas, encima de estas se encontraban cuatro niñas.

— ¡Hola! Ella es Sakura, me la he encontrado sola y a partir de ahora irá con nosotras.

— ¿Qué tal? Me llamo Sabaku no Temari. —Se presento una niña alta, rubia y de ojos azul aguamarina.

—Mu…muy buenas, me llamo Hy…hyuga Hinata. —Dijo suavemente una niña muy bajita, con el pelo negro azulado y los ojos blancos.

— ¡Hola! ¡Yo me llamo Uzumaki Ka_d_in! ¡_D_ecue_d_a mi nombre po_d_que yo se_d_é la que se case con Uchiha Sasuke!— Dijo con efusividad una pelirroja bajita con los ojos rojos. Tenía unas gafas de pasta y unos brackets que le impedían pronunciar la r.

— ¡Eso habrá que verlo! ¡Yo soy la que me voy a casar con Sasuke-kun! —Le respondió una enfurecida Ino.

— ¡Ya basta de peleas! ¿No veis que falto por presentarme yo? A lo que iba, me llamo Uzumaki Taeko, soy la prima de la loca que acaba de decir que se va a casar con Uchiha-memo. —Habló entonces otra pelirroja bajita con los ojos ambarinos.

— ¡No estoy loca neechan! ¡Y no lo llames memo, me _d_ecue_d_as al onnichan Na_d_uto!

— ¿Os estáis oyendo? Os estáis peleando por un chico ¡Un chico!—Dijo Temari entre incrédula y divertida.

—Perdón… pero ¿Quién es Uchiha Sasuke?—Pregunto una confundida Sakura que no sabía de qué iba el tema.

—Es verdad, tú no has estado cuando ha venido ¿no?—Preguntó Taeko a Sakura.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Pues en el patio hace nada ha aparecido un niño con el pelo negro y los ojos igual que por lo visto había llegado tarde. Hasta ahí todo normal pero al parecer todas las niñas se han quedado prendadas de él. Incluidas _Special K_ y _La cerdita Peggy. _Ese chico ha creado rivalidades por todo el patio.

—Espero que no te quedes colgada por el emo monosílabo. —Esto último lo dijo Temari con cara de fastidio con dos miradas llenas de ira por parte de Karin e Ino. Habrían seguido mirando a Temari de esa forma de no ser que al pasar un chico pelinegro se les fue la mirada detrás de él. Cuando lo vio Sakura se puso nerviosa, se le paró el corazón y dejó prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese ese misterioso chico, no se imaginaba que había estado hablando de aquel chico hace dos minutos. En apenas un segundo y de forma inevitable le había robado el corazón aquel enigmático chico de cabello negro como el carbón. Se había quedado anonadada y no se le ocurrió pensar que aquel chico era Uchiha Sasuke, que a los cinco minutos se había convertido en el niño más deseado del Jardín de infancia Konoha.


	2. Capitulo 2: La pelea que ganamos

Capítulo 2:La pelea que ganamos

Las semanas pasaron y cada vez las niñas estaban más unidas, al cabo del tiempo ya eran como hermanas y podría decirse cualquier cosa. Karin e Ino se mantenían unidas a pesar de gustarles el mismo chico, aunque a veces se peleaban siempre se reconciliaron. Ino era el desparpajo y la alegría en persona mientras que Karin era altanera y orgullosa. Pero con los brackets y las gafas todos pensaban que cuando se ponía digna era adorable y eso le cabreaba muchísimo. Temari era por así decirlo la más madura, perspicaz y elocuente era la que evitaba las tan acostumbradas peleas entre Karin e Ino. Hinata era dulce y amable, siempre sabía que decir en el momento justo. Taeko era irónica y con una lengua afilada, a pesar de todo eso era la que más se reía, tanto que a veces se reía sin venir a cuento. Sakura era dominante y mandona pero sobretodo muy inteligente.

Un día, el grupo estaba viendo a Temari hacer toques con el balón de fútbol cuando apareció el grupito que se había burlado de sakura.

— ¡Ja! ¡Menuda marimacho!

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Es verdad, ningún chico la va a encontrar bonita!

Al ver que no paraban de reírse Temari no corta ni perezosa cogió el balón con la mano y se la lanzó con efecto a la cabecilla.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar marimacho!

Acto seguido la cabecilla se abalanzó a Temari y empezó a tirarle del pelo.

— ¡Con mi Tema no te metas!— Berreó Karin encaramándose como un mono a la espalda de la alta cabecilla. Las demás intentaron defender a Temari pero no conseguían detener a su agresora, la única que consiguió hacer algo fue Karin que estaba dándole puñetazos.

Al final la cabecilla exhausta se rindió y Temari pudo respirar tranquila. La pelea había acercado a muchos niños curiosos.

— ¡Eh! ¡Saco de boñiga! Si te vuelves a meter con alguna de mis amigas te hago una cara nueva. —Amenazó Karin a la cabecilla.

— ¿Qué me vas a hacer tu a mi canija?

— ¡Te mato! ¡Soltadme que la….!

Las demás intentaban retener a la enfurecida pelirroja cuando un chico de pelo blanco habló:

—Cuidado Mako, es la única que ha conseguido hacerte algún daño.

— ¡Bien dicho dientes de tibu_d_on!

—No me llames así, llámame Suigetsu.

—Te llamo como quiero "pececito"

—Genial enana pelirroja

— ¿Cómo osas…?

Mientras un niño rubio y bastante ruidoso se presentaba como Naruto Uzumaki.

—Neechan… ¿Cómo es que no me habías presentado a tus amigas?

—Supongo que no quería que tuviesen un trauma de por vida.

Naruto y Taeko mantuvieron una discusión al parecer tan clásica entre ellos que no se dieron cuenta de la mirada de profunda admiración que le dedicaba Hinata al rubio.

—Tsk, qué problemáticas que son las chicas, menudo alboroto que han montado. — Un niño con una coleta alta y castaña renegaba con cara de cansancio.

— ¡Las chicas no somos problemáticas!, lo que pasa es que eres un aburrido. — Le dijo Temari con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sí, Sí…. ¿Se puede saber el nombre de la que me está regañando?

—Temari, y tú niño perezoso, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Nara Shikamaru

Sakura estaba algo avergonzada al no haber podido socorrer a su amiga cuando de repente aparece un niño con el pelo negro estilo cazo, gruesas cejas y que vestía un traje de cuerpo entero muy ajustado verde.

— ¡Oh! Dulce flor de loto en cuanto posé mis ojos en ti quedé prendado de tal hermosura. ¡Por favor! Sé mi novia y te protegeré hasta la muerte, mi nombre es Rock Lee y no descansaré hasta conseguir tu corazón.

Después de tal discurso Sakura no sabía qué decir, pensaba que era el niño más hortera que había visto en su vida.

—No, gracias. Tus cejas me dan repelús.

En ese momento a Lee le rodeó un aura de depresión y con cara de desgraciado se fue a una esquina. De pronto se pudo ver a Sasuke siendo arrastrado por un muy emocionado Naruto.

— ¡Mira teme! ¡Esta chica ha sido la estrella de la pelea! Es mi prima Karin.

—Hola Sasuke-kun, encantada. —Dijo una nerviosa Karin

—Dobe ¿No crees que si no he venido a ver la pelea es porque no me importa?

En cuanto apareció Sasuke a todas las fans presentes se les hicieron lo ojos chiribitas mientras decían lo guapo o _cool_ que era. Cuando se acercó a Sakura no supo si gritar de emoción a lo fan loca, gritar en plan bestia o juntar las manos y darle las gracias a los dioses. Al final se decantó por no decir nada.

—Hola, soy Sasuke y tú eres…

— ¡Sakura Haruno!

Quitando el hecho que lo había dicho como si se estuviese dirigiendo a un general del ejército la primera impresión que se había llevado el Uchiha no era tan mala. De hecho secretamente le había hecho gracia la chica pelirrosa, pero los que estaban presentes se habían quedado flipando. Todos habían dejado de hablar, incluso los Uzumaki habían dejado de parlotear y se habían puesto a mirar a Sakura con una mezcla de mudo respeto. Puede que a los ojos de Sasuke eso fuese gracioso pero para los de los demás era como hacerle burla al todopoderoso Uchiha. En ese momento Sakura quería que se la tragara la tierra. Y sus amigas notando su vergüenza se la llevaron al viejo roble para que les explicara qué carajo le pasaba con Sasuke Uchiha.

Capítulo 2:La pelea que ganamos

Las semanas pasaron y cada vez las niñas estaban más unidas, al cabo del tiempo ya eran como hermanas y podría decirse cualquier cosa. Karin e Ino se mantenían unidas a pesar de gustarles el mismo chico, aunque a veces se peleaban siempre se reconciliaron. Ino era el desparpajo y la alegría en persona mientras que Karin era altanera y orgullosa. Pero con los brackets y las gafas todos pensaban que cuando se ponía digna era adorable y eso le cabreaba muchísimo. Temari era por así decirlo la más madura, perspicaz y elocuente era la que evitaba las tan acostumbradas peleas entre Karin e Ino. Hinata era dulce y amable, siempre sabía que decir en el momento justo. Taeko era irónica y con una lengua afilada, a pesar de todo eso era la que más se reía, tanto que a veces se reía sin venir a cuento. Sakura era dominante y mandona pero sobretodo muy inteligente.

Un día, el grupo estaba viendo a Temari hacer toques con el balón de fútbol cuando apareció el grupito que se había burlado de sakura.

— ¡Ja! ¡Menuda marimacho!

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Es verdad, ningún chico la va a encontrar bonita!

Al ver que no paraban de reírse Temari no corta ni perezosa cogió el balón con la mano y se la lanzó con efecto a la cabecilla.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar marimacho!

Acto seguido la cabecilla se abalanzó a Temari y empezó a tirarle del pelo.

— ¡Con mi Tema no te metas!— Berreó Karin encaramándose como un mono a la espalda de la alta cabecilla. Las demás intentaron defender a Temari pero no conseguían detener a su agresora, la única que consiguió hacer algo fue Karin que estaba dándole puñetazos.

Al final la cabecilla exhausta se rindió y Temari pudo respirar tranquila. La pelea había acercado a muchos niños curiosos.

— ¡Eh! ¡Saco de boñiga! Si te vuelves a meter con alguna de mis amigas te hago una cara nueva. —Amenazó Karin a la cabecilla.

— ¿Qué me vas a hacer tu a mi canija?

— ¡Te mato! ¡Soltadme que la….!

Las demás intentaban retener a la enfurecida pelirroja cuando un chico de pelo blanco habló:

—Cuidado Mako, es la única que ha conseguido hacerte algún daño.

— ¡Bien dicho dientes de tibu_d_on!

—No me llames así, llámame Suigetsu.

—Te llamo como quiero "pececito"

—Genial enana pelirroja

— ¿Cómo osas…?

Mientras un niño rubio y bastante ruidoso se presentaba como Naruto Uzumaki.

—Neechan… ¿Cómo es que no me habías presentado a tus amigas?

—Supongo que no quería que tuviesen un trauma de por vida.

Naruto y Taeko mantuvieron una discusión al parecer tan clásica entre ellos que no se dieron cuenta de la mirada de profunda admiración que le dedicaba Hinata al rubio.

—Tsk, qué problemáticas que son las chicas, menudo alboroto que han montado. — Un niño con una coleta alta y castaña renegaba con cara de cansancio.

— ¡Las chicas no somos problemáticas!, lo que pasa es que eres un aburrido. — Le dijo Temari con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sí, Sí…. ¿Se puede saber el nombre de la que me está regañando?

—Temari, y tú niño perezoso, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Nara Shikamaru

Sakura estaba algo avergonzada al no haber podido socorrer a su amiga cuando de repente aparece un niño con el pelo negro estilo cazo, gruesas cejas y que vestía un traje de cuerpo entero muy ajustado verde.

— ¡Oh! Dulce flor de loto en cuanto posé mis ojos en ti quedé prendado de tal hermosura. ¡Por favor! Sé mi novia y te protegeré hasta la muerte, mi nombre es Rock Lee y no descansaré hasta conseguir tu corazón.

Después de tal discurso Sakura no sabía qué decir, pensaba que era el niño más hortera que había visto en su vida.

—No, gracias. Tus cejas me dan repelús.

En ese momento a Lee le rodeó un aura de depresión y con cara de desgraciado se fue a una esquina. De pronto se pudo ver a Sasuke siendo arrastrado por un muy emocionado Naruto.

— ¡Mira teme! ¡Esta chica ha sido la estrella de la pelea! Es mi prima Karin.

—Hola Sasuke-kun, encantada. —Dijo una nerviosa Karin

—Dobe ¿No crees que si no he venido a ver la pelea es porque no me importa?

En cuanto apareció Sasuke a todas las fans presentes se les hicieron lo ojos chiribitas mientras decían lo guapo o _cool_ que era. Cuando se acercó a Sakura no supo si gritar de emoción a lo fan loca, gritar en plan bestia o juntar las manos y darle las gracias a los dioses. Al final se decantó por no decir nada.

—Hola, soy Sasuke y tú eres…

— ¡Sakura Haruno!

Quitando el hecho que lo había dicho como si se estuviese dirigiendo a un general del ejército la primera impresión que se había llevado el Uchiha no era tan mala. De hecho secretamente le había hecho gracia la chica pelirrosa, pero los que estaban presentes se habían quedado flipando. Todos habían dejado de hablar, incluso los Uzumaki habían dejado de parlotear y se habían puesto a mirar a Sakura con una mezcla de mudo respeto. Puede que a los ojos de Sasuke eso fuese gracioso pero para los de los demás era como hacerle burla al todopoderoso Uchiha. En ese momento Sakura quería que se la tragara la tierra. Y sus amigas notando su vergüenza se la llevaron al viejo roble para que les explicara qué carajo le pasaba con Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Capítulo 3:El interrogatorio de Sakura

Capítulo 3:El interrogatorio de Sakura

Todas miraron a Sakura interrogantes, después de la extraña presentación de la pelirrosa al Uchiha se la habían llevado casi a rastras del lugar de la pelea para que les explicase que le pasaba con Sasuke Uchiha. En ese momento la observaban sin decir nada, evaluándola. Por su parte Sakura estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. Nunca imaginó que su primer encuentro con su príncipe azul sería así. Y ahora sus amigas se iban a enterar de sus sentimientos por él, ¡Pues no le daba la gana de ser otra fan loca que babeaba por él! Si es necesario fingiría que le caía mal. Con esta nueva determinación se enfrentó al interrogatorio que las niñas no tardarían en comenzar.

—Dime Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa con el Uchiha-memo?—Dijo Taeko con calma y con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿A mí? Nada de nada.

— Entonces…. Esa presentación, ¿A qué venía?

—M-me salió sola.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Has puesto en ridículo a Sasuke-kun!—Gritó Ino haciendo un puchero.

—Cálmate Ino, no creo que le haya molestado, de hecho he podido verle un amago de sonrisa— Habló Temari tratando de poner orden.

—Ya, cla_d_o que sí Tema. ¡Lo que pasa es que te ha hecho _d_acia, no te pa_d_ece_d_á tan dive_d_tido cuando Sasuke-kun nos decla_d_é la gue_d_a po_d_ tal osadía!—Acusó Karin haciendo muchos gestos con las manos y con ojos de pirada.

—Madre mía la que se monta por un chico. —Dijo Taeko con tranquilidad ante la profetización de su prima.

— ¿Y-y s-si a U-uchiha-san no le importa?—Aventuró una pensativa Hinata.

— ¡Eso es inútil! ¡Sasuke-kun nos va ha colga_d_ de los columpios!

— ¡Por Dios, Karin cálmate! Todas las leyendas sobre los Uchiha son falacias, las torturas y las venganzas son mentira…..espero. —Dijo Temari tratando de calmar al personal. En unos pocos minutos el grupo de niñas era un caos, Karin vaticinaba el fin como si fuese el fin del mundo, Temari intentaba calmarla pero al final fue ella la que perdió los nervios, Ino estaba teniendo la rabieta de las rabietas porque su ídolo había sido ridiculizado, A Taeko le había dado un ataque de risa al ver a Karin imitar a un ahorcado, Hinata sonreía con una gotita en la frente tratando de ver todo eso normal y Sakura, bueno Sakura ya se estaba hartando.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Sasuke Uchiha no es tanto como para hacer un alboroto por él! ¡No lo he ridiculizado ni nos va a ahorcar! ¡Así que calmaos!

Todas se quedaron calladas, todas menos Taeko que no podía parar de reír.

—Eko, como no te calles te juro que te mando volando a Portugal.

—Lo intento ¡jajaja! pero es que no puedo ¡jijiji!

Lo peor de todo es que sus ataques de risa eran que resultan muy contagiosos y tras unos minutos todas se estaban descojonando vivas, parecía una panda de locas que se habían olvidado de tomar la medicación. Justo es ese momento pasaron dos niños, Shikamaru y un niño gordito.

—Nee Shikamaru, ¿Por qué se ríen? Dan miedo.

—Chouji, Chouji… Nunca trates de comprender a las mujeres, son demasiado problemáticas.

—Eso suena misógino, ¿quién te dijo eso?

— ¿Quién te enseñó esa palabra? No es misógino, precisamente las cosas más hermosas suelen ser problemáticas, me lo dijo mi padre cuando le pregunté.

—Bueno, vale. ¿Vamos a ver como esta Sasuke?

—Ya nos lo ha dicho, está pensando y no quiere que lo molesten.

—No me refería a molestarle sino a ver como lo incordia Naruto.

—Oh, eso sí que puede ser interesante.

Los dos niños se dirigieron a un pequeño árbol en el que se encontraba un pensativo Sasuke y un sonriente Naruto.

—…. ¿y al fútbol?

—Dobe, que te pires.

—Ne ne ¿en qué piensas?

—Nada que merezcas saber.

—Pero soy tu mejor amigo ¿eso no cuenta?

— ¿Te tengo que recordar que eso lo decidiste tú?

— ¡De nada! ¡Si no hubiese sido por mi te habrías quedado más solo que la una!

A Sasuke se le estaba empezando a hinchar un venita en la frente lo que solo significaba una cosa: A Sasuke se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

— ¿Por qué no juegas con cualquier otro?

—Pero Sasuke, nosotros somos el dúo dinámico, yin yan, bueno y malo…. ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Juntos somos invencibles!

— ¡Pues ponte a pensar cómo hago yo y deja de dar la murga!

Naruto hizo un gesto de conformidad y se sentó en el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos. Minutos después cuando creía que ya podía pensar tranquilamente en la chica de los ojos verdes y su extraña (y divertida) presentación el rubio volvió a hablar.

—Nee Sasuke ¿Sabías que la luna me sigue cada vez que voy en coche?

Y eso ya fue demasiado para el pelinegro, se le hinchó la vena, le salió un tic en el ojo e hizo una mueca. Definitivamente Naruto no iba salir muy bien parado.

.

.

.

A la salida del jardín de infancia se podía ver a una pelirroja de pelo largo que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—Como se atreven a hacerme esperar veinte minutos, ya verán, les quitaré los dibujos, les quitaré los juguetes y así aprenderán que no se le debe hacer esperar a su madre.

En ese momento aparecieron por la ya casi desierta puerta principal dos niñas pelirrojas y un niño rubio.

—Hola mami, ¿Qué hay para comer?

— ¡Por favor!, que sea ramen

— ¡Tita! ¡Yo quie_d_o costillas a la ba_d_bacoa!

— ¡No va a comer nadie hasta que me expliquéis por qué habéis salido tan tarde!

—Teníamos que llevar a Naruto a la enfermería porque Uchiha-memo le ha pegado tal patada en el culo que ha salido disparado y al caer se ha hecho un arañazo en el codo y la rodilla. —Le explicó Taeko a su madre.

— ¡Maldito enano Uchiha! ¿Cómo se atreve a pegarle una patada a mi Naruto?

—Tita no ha sido culpa de Sasuke-kun, Na_d_uto empezó molestando. —Declaró Karin con cara de reproche.

—Bueno, venga que ya llegamos tarde. Subid al coche.

Ya en el coche se vio como Kushina Uzumaki conducía como una profesional sin embargo en situaciones más domésticas era una completa inútil.

— ¡Mami! ¿Entonces qué hay de cenar?—Preguntó Taeko.

— ¡Es una sorpresa!

— ¡_D_amen no!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Está delicioso. —Dijo Naruto confuso.

—Onnichan es que ya cansa tanto ramen.

Al llegar a la casa las dos pelirrojas comprobaron desilusionadas que si había ramen para comer. Desde que el matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki había hecho el trato de "_Tú cocinas y yo decido qué cocinas" _casi todos los días había ramen. Y es que en la casa el que cocinaba era Minato y por lo tanto la que decidía que cocinar era Kushina. Ya era el tercer día en esa semana que se comía ramen. Las dos pelirrojas se estaban hartando pero se comieron el ramen sin rechistar porque nadie quería ver a una Kushina cabreada.

—Bueno, ¿Ha pasado algo interesante en la escuela? —Preguntó Minato ya en la mesa.

—Sí, papá. Karin y Taeko se han metido en una pelea.

— ¡¿Comó?! Taeko, estos no son los valores que te hemos inculcado. De Karin me lo esperaba, ya sabes que es un poco inestable pero, no me lo esperaba de ti.

—Pero papá se estaban metiendo con una amiga.

— ¡Eso!, ¡e_d_a una cuestión de hono_d_!

— ¡Llamó canija a Karin!

—Bueno…. Supongo que si nadie ha salido herido.

— ¡Nadie ha salido he_d_ido!

—Vale, entonces no castigaremos a Taeko pero en cuanto a Karin, su madre decidirá si debe castigarla o no.

— ¡Ah! ¿Pe_d_o se lo vais a deci_d_?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Tu tía y tu madre no tienen secretos!

— ¡Maldito Naruto! ¡Eres un chivato y por tu culpa van a castigar a Karin!

— ¡Oye! ¡Qué a lo mejor no la castiga!

— ¡Ya conoces a la tita! ¡No le gusta la violencia y menos en Karin!

— ¡Segu_d_o que la tita Kushina lo ha sobo_d_nado con _d_amen para que le diga nuestros líos!

— ¡Ya basta! Si no queréis ser castigadas para empezar no os metáis en líos. Y por cierto Karin, hoy viene tu madre a las cinco porque quiere llevarte a un restaurante. —Dijo Kushina con autoridad. A partir de ese momento la comida transcurrió sin complicaciones mientras, Karin se preguntaba por qué su ocupadísima madre iba a llevarla a un restaurante. Su madre era bailarina en un ballet y trabajaba toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Karin siempre había odiado no saber algo, y ese asunto de su madre saliendo antes de tiempo del trabajo para llevarla a un restaurante, le estaba mosqueando.


	4. Capítulo 4: La batalla y la Kamikaze

Hola! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo. Gracias por sus reviews ¡A leer!

Capítulo 4: La batalla y la Kamikaze.

Un niño con el pelo negro se paseaba pensativo por el patio del jardín de infancia, no dejaba de pensar en la extraña presentación de una chica que, para su sorpresa no era una fan loca. Se podía contar con los dedos de la mano a las chicas que no eran fans suyas. Según Shikamaru, la chica rubia y alta era lesbiana; Naruto decía que su hermana era demasiado perversa para ser una fan suya; Y de la Hyuga se podía deducir que sólo tenía ojos para su mejor amigo. El resto de niñas babeaban por el simple hecho de que existiese, todas menos una, la chica de pelo rosa que aparentemente no tenía razones para no ser una de sus fans locas. En su corta vida nadie se le había presentado de esa manera y mucho menos había sido la protagonista de sus cavilaciones. Ya llevaba casi todo su primer año pensando y, había logrado que Naruto le dejase en paz. Al estar dando vueltas por el patio Sasuke tendía a entrar en territorio de niños mayores y, eso era lo que alejaba a Naruto, les tenía miedo. A él los niños mayores le importaba un huevo de pato. El niño llegó a la conclusión de que para obtener respuestas tenía que acercarse a la niña de pelo rosa. Volvió a donde estaba su grupo para comunicarles algo.

— ¿No estáis cansados de jugar siempre a lo mismo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir Sasuke?—Dijo un aburrido Shikamaru

—Quiero decir que vamos a jugar a algo nuevo.

— ¿Y si no queremos?— Preguntó Naruto con altanería.

—Querréis, porque va a ser el mejor juego al que jugais, además ¿no querréis que los rumores sobre mi familia se vuelvan ciertos?

Esto último lo dijo con una frialdad inusitada en un niño y los niños aceptaron con resignación la propuesta del Uchiha que, planeaba hacer algo para acercarse a la dueña de sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Sakura, Temari, Hinata y Karin se encontraban en su árbol de siempre mientras escuchaban a Ino contar una historia sobre su madre en las rebajas. Las niñas estaban completamente enfrascadas en la historia y no notaron que un niño castaño con colmillos rojos en sus mejillas y su perro se había acercado.

—Ejem… Traigo una nota de Sasuke Uchiha—Dijo el niño castaño. En ese momento Ino interrumpió su relato.

— ¡Dámela! ¡Dámela!

—Sólo se la puedo entregar a la líder de vuestro grupo.

Lo lógico habría sido que hubiese peleas por el liderazgo pero la respuesta era más que obvia, al ser la más madura, la líder era Temari. La rubia cogió la nota y la leyó en voz alta:

—"_El grupo de niños del árbol pequeño les declara la guerra, tenéis una semana para prepararos para la batalla del miércoles"_

—Por fin se les ha ido la olla—Dijo Taeko incrédula.

—Están fatal—Dijo una divertida Karin.

—Ya te digo—Esa era Sakura, aún más sorprendida.

— ¿Tenéis miedo niñas lloronas?

— ¡No tanto como tu niño pe_d_o!

— ¡Eso lo veremos dentro de una semana!

— ¡Hecho! Chicas ¿No os están dando ganas de patear culos?

—No está permitido violencia física, podéis lanzarnos globos de agua, canutillos de papel….y podéis poner muros para vuestra defensa. —Dijo el niño perro.

— ¡Está bien!

Las miradas de las niñas ya no eran de burla sino de desafío, por encima de todo tenían un orgullo y no iban a dejar que se burlaran de de ellas.

Después del colegio las niñas se reunieron en el descampado que había cerca de la casa de Temari para empezar a prepararse. Temari había traído globos de agua, Ino había traído unos sacos de arena con su padre, Taeko había traído cinco monos militares que había comprado su madre, Sakura había traído tubos de cartón para lanzar canutos…Incluso se asignaron rangos propios: Temari era la general y la estratega, Sakura era la primer oficial y Taeko terrateniente. El resto eran soldados rasos no porque quisieran sino porque lo había dicho la general. Estuvieron los siguientes días introduciendo las armas y la defensa en el jardín de infancia, en eso les ayudó Kushina. Kushina trapicheo y amenazó para conseguir que las armas estuviesen en su lugar. Temari y Sakura crearon estrategias, Ino y Hinata se informaron y se infiltraron un par de veces en las bases enemigas. Y Karin estaba inventando nuevas armas.

Llegó el día de la batalla y la verdad es que las niñas estaban bastante ilusionadas, tenían la seguridad de que les harán morder el polvo. Al salir al patio ya iban andando como militares, se colocaron detrás de la defensa, se pusieron unas gafas protectoras y cogieron sus "armas". Estaban listas para la batalla, se encontraban seguras y confiadas. Al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron los niños, pusieron su barrera a unos metros de la de ellas. Se pusieron en posición y el niño perro gritó:

— ¡Los líderes se tienen que dar la mano!

Entonces Temari se acercó a centro del campo preguntándose quién sería su líder. Y para su sorpresa no era otro que el niño vago que solía molestar. Ante esto le apretó la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria. A lo que él respondió con una sonrisa cansina.

—Es muy problemático enfrentarse a tantas mujeres.

Y dicho esto se volvió a su barrera, cuando la general volvió a la suya el niño perro gritó:

— ¡Preparados, listos ya!

Y al momento empezaron a lanzarse de todo, desde canutos hasta globos de agua y cuando se les acababa la munición hacían bolas de barro. Una de esas bolas de barro le dio a Karin en la cabeza.

— ¡Ah! ¡Me han dado!

— ¡Karin!—Fue un grito cargado de preocupación que aunque os parezca extraño no lo gritó ninguna de sus amigas sino Suigetsu, del equipo contrario.

— ¡Maldita sea Suigetsu! ¡Céntrate!

—Karin, No ves nada ¿verdad?—Preguntó Temari con autoridad.

—Nada de nada.

— ¡Genial! Necesitaba una Kamikaze.

Y dicho esto lanzó a Karin fuera de su barrera, Karin estaba desorientada y esto hacía que se llevase más proyectiles. Se quedó quieta porque no veía nada.

— ¡Karin no te quedes quieta! ¡Corre hacia delante!

Karin comenzó a correr como una fiera derechita hacia la barrera del enemigo y cuando estaba cerca Temari le gritó que saltase. Al encontrarse en territorio enemigo la general le ordenó.

— ¡Monta un caos digno de una Uzumaki!

Y eso hizo, se puso a gritar como una loca y a empujar a los niños. Al final se rindieron, porque tener en sus filas a un Uzumaki molesto ya era bastante como para soportar dos. Después de la batalla las chicas les invitaron a quedarse con ellas, además consiguieron que los chicos se apuntaran a las clases de baile de la madre de Karin. Y Shikamaru se pudo dar cuenta de porque quería jugar Sasuke a eso. A él no le importaba perder solo quería acercarse a la niña pelirrosa, con la que de hecho estaba haciendo muy buenas migas. Los niños se encontraban muy a gusto juntos: Ino y Taeko comentaban los mejores momentos de la batalla, Sakura y Sasuke hablaban sobre su primer encuentro, Naruto le contaba a Hinata sobre su problema con la Luna, Temari molestaba divertida a Shikamaru y Karin jugaba al calientamanos con Suigetsu. Realmente la batalla no había acabado nada mal.

.

. Tres años después

.

Era el último día del verano y al día siguiente empezarían la escuela primaria, incluso vestirían uniformes. Esos tres años se habían sentido a gusto en el pequeño jardín de infancia, además sus padres les habían dicho que la escuela primaria era muy grande. Y eso les aterrorizaba, incluso a Sasuke aunque nunca lo admitiría. Durante esos años a Ino se le había ido el fanatismo por Sasuke pero Karin seguía con lo mismo. Sakura había cogido la suficiente confianza con Sasuke para hacerle bromas y reírse de él. Temari seguía molestando al Nara pero había descubierto que cuando le daba la gana era muy inteligente. Suigetsu se veía completamente enamorado de Karin aunque siempre se estuvieran peleando. Taeko se pasó todos esos años haciendo bromas como las que hacía su madre y a todo el mundo, ella no discrimina. Hinata se volvió más segura y dejó de tartamudear salvo cuando se encontraba Naruto cerca. A Ino su madre la empezó a meter en el mundo de la moda y empezó a gustarle la ropa. Pero lo mejor de esos años fueron las batallas, se lo pasaban pipa lanzándose cosas y Karin fue más de una vez Kamikaze. Ahora empezaban la escuela primaria y no se podían imaginar la de cosas que les sucederían.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?


End file.
